


Sparring

by Whirlwind



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Evlynn, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eve and Flynn have a practice sparring match, things start to get a little flirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring

The sound of metal on metal echoed throughout the Library as Flynn and Eve's swords clashed against one another.

"I must say Guardian, you're getting quite good." The Librarian commented, giving a nod of approval at her progress.

After what had happened with Dulaque at the Loom of Fate, Eve thought it might be a good idea to take up learning how to sword fight. Despite her many skill sets in other forms of combat, it was apparent that swordsmanship was something she needed to get familiar with if she wanted to be prepared for whatever came their way. Learning how to use a sword, number 592 on her list of: things she thought she'd never say.

"You know, you're actually a pretty good teacher when you're not going on about the history of swords for 3 hours." Eve teased, as she pushed back his blade and prepared for his next move.

"Well, I was trained by the best." Despite the confident smile Flynn wore on his face, Eve could still hear the hint of sadness in the sound of his voice at the memory of his fallen friend Excalibur.

Her tone softened, as she looked at him. "Excalibur would be proud." Flynn smiled sadly and glanced down for a moment before giving her an appreciative nod at the sentiment. When the moment passed, they both returned to their sparring stances and prepared to resume their match.

This time, Eve decided to go in for the attack. But Flynn quickly parried her advance and knocked the sword from her hand. Eve let out a sigh, as she watched her blade clatter across the library floor until it came to a halt against one of the bookshelves. He grinned as he pointed his weapon at her triumphantly. "Better luck next time, Guardian."

As he turned around and placed his sword down on a nearby table, Eve came up behind him, slipped her leg around his ankle and dropped him to the floor in one swift movement.

She then rolled over and pinned him to the ground, smirking as she did so. "You may be better with swords Librarian, but I'm still better at hand to hand combat."

Flynn stared up into her blue eyes and chuckled, "Indeed you are." Sliding her hands from his wrists up to his hands, she let their fingers intertwine as she leaned in to kiss him.

As the two of them continued to kiss, they were interrupted by the sound of an all to familiar Australian accent. "Oi. Don't you guys have a room where you can do that in?"

Eve rolled off of Flynn and turned to Ezekiel. She fought between feeling embarrassed, for being caught, and feeling annoyed, for being interrupted. The annoyed part of her won out this time. She sighed loudly with disappointment, "Jones, I thought we said when you guys come here for help, to wait in the annex."

"I was, but then I got bored and went into Jenkins lab, which he did _not_  like. So he told me to go find you guys in here." He answered with a shrug.

Flynn and Eve shook there heads, before simultaneously saying "Jenkins." Despite his disappointment, Flynn stood up and offered his hand to the still sitting Eve, and helped pull her to her feet. "Alright Ezekiel Jones, let us clean up here and well meet you back at the annex."

Ezekiel nodded. "Roger!" He shouted, as he ran off back the way he came.

Eve picked her sword off the floor and placed it beside Flynn's on the table before rejoining him. Putting his arm around her waist, they both walked back to the annex together.

As they did so, she turned to him and asked, "I always wondered, why do you call Jones by his full name?"

Flynn shrugged slightly before admitting, "It's fun to say."

The blonde couldn't help but laugh at the answer, then gave him a quick peck on the cheek before they entered the annex.


End file.
